kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ILyn/KanColle Flash Client
December 2nd, 2013 Bug: '''There's a rather unfortunate bug that's preventing my flash starter from working properly. I'll be doing some fixes ASAP, so sorry for all inconvenience! Thanks. '''December 2nd, 2013 Update: '''I have figured out a way to make Logbook (a program that keeps track of all the fleet's supplies, fatigue, expedition timers, repair timers, experience calculators, etc) incorporated into this flash player without causing any hinderance to other programs (if you tried to use flash player before with just logbook, doing anything that requires IE connection (basically most games such as LoL, dropbox, etc) would not work). I'll most likely create a documentation on Logbook on a separate blog, but for now I am happy to get this work. I'll do some further testing and after some coding, I'll release the new executable to the public. Just sharing the news! It's finally Black Friday. After long deliberation of thought, to celebrate this day I decided to share the program I have coded for Kancolle with everyone. This program is a packaged bundle with an automatic player with flash and the keyboard shortcut program. Even if you're not that interested in the flash starter, scroll down for the keyboard modifier program too! For those that still play on your browser, this is a standalone executable that downloads a flash projector from a server along with necessary files, and given the API link (which will save it in a configuration file), will start up the game with that argument. Currently it works for Windows 7, I have not tested on anything else. 64 bit: KanColle Executable 32 bit (courtesy to Amanies for testing it out; should work now): KanColle Executable 32 bit Virustotal To initialize this program is very simple. 1. Download the KanColle executable, then save it in a folder (saving it to a desktop can be a little cluttered since it'll download couple files on the directory that this executable is in) 2. Run Kancolle.exe. 3. Copy pasta your API link (as the prompt says, ctrl v does not work in pasting the text, so right click on the interface then click "paste"). You only need to do this once. 4. Wait for the program to download the necessary files (keyboard shortcut program, the flash projector, and the flash file required to run the game). You only need to do this once (the executable will check whether these files are in same folder as the executable, so it will not download anything as long as the files are there). 5. Automatically runs the game. Just run Kancolle.exe after the initialization from now on. '''FAQ Q: What if I log onto the web and my API link changes? How do I change my API? A: In the same folder as Kancolle.exe, you should see config.ini. Open that with a text file then paste over the existing API link, OR; Delete the config.ini then run Kancolle.exe. It'll ask you to put in the API link again. Insert the new one. Q: The window is just white and doesn't show anything! A: Just wait like 5~30 seconds. Sometimes it takes a little bit to load. Q: What did you use to code this program? A: Literally just batch coding. As in, commandline coding. At least this Kancolle.exe portion. ---- Now let's talk about the keyboard program. First, what is it? Kancolle Keyboard Modifier Virustotal This program is a GUI-less (as in, there is basically no interface) executable that automatically runs when you run Kancolle.exe; it also automatically exits when you exit the game. It's a relative coordinate oriented keyboard modifier that clicks on buttons with keyboard so that mouse is not necessary to navigate. For example, pressing F would go to fleet, R would go to repairs. Pressing 3 and 2 in rapid succession would open the sortie dungeon 3-2 asking for confirmation with Numpad enter. When you open Kancolle.exe, press F10 to open the readme on how the program works. If you have any comments and suggestions, press F12 and type your comments in the suggestions box so that I can view them later. I used AutoHotkey to code this program. Please be aware of this, as some games, like Nexon games and Elsword, to give examples, detect AutoHotkey as a hack. If community desires, I can code a separate Kancolle.exe to not bring up the keyboard modifier executable. This program is really recommended to users with desktop keyboad, as it uses numpad and all sorts of side buttons that laptop users may find it to be highly inconvenient. If you have any questions, I can answer them from comments down below. Happy shipdaughter capturing day! Category:Blog posts